I Dream Of A Female Harem
by Roxius
Summary: There's only one thing Kanako's ever really wanted, but unfortunately it seems to only be possible in her sweetest dreams. Kanako X All Female Harem. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria+Holic.

* * *

"Good morning, Mistress Miyamae..."

When Kanako Miyamae woke up that morning, she was immediately presented a plate with two hot pieces of toasted bread and a cup of tea by Matsurika Shionji. Instead of her usual maid attire, however, the blue-haired, straight-faced girl was dressed in a tight two-piece bikini, one that emphasized all of her luscious curves by a huge margin. A wide, perverted grin broke out on Kanako's lips. Reaching out, she graciously took the plate into her shaking hands, barely able to contain the excitement swelling within her chest as a trail of blood began to drip from her nose. Letting out a shocked gasp, Matsurika quickly took out a handkerchief and bent over as she began to wipe Kanako's nose in a loving fashion. The intensive nosebleed only became worse when Kanako realized that their breasts were touching.

"You really should be careful, Mistress," Matsurika cooed in a voice unlike her own, her eyes shimmering with a noticeable sadness, "You are such a beautiful, fragile creature, and it would be a terrible shame if you were to be taken from us so early in your life..."

"Y-You're right...I'm sorry..." Although she spoke in a sincere tone, the lustful expression on her face said otherwise. With the blood now gone, Matsurika tossed the handkerchief over her shoulder, and simply stared deeply into Kanako's eyes for what felt like the longest time. Kanako did the same, not wanting this amazing sensation she felt to ever go away. Biting her lower lip, as if afraid she was going to be berated for what she was about to do, Matsurika reluctantly reached out, and gently caressed Kanako's cheek. Kanako gulped in response. Matsurika had never looked so amazingly attractive as she did now. A hazy pink fog seemed to overcome Kanako's senses, blocking out all reality that surrounded her besides this beautiful young girl who was staring straight back at her. The feeling was mutual.

"...May I...?" Matsurika asked in a hushed whisper.

Kanako nodded. "...Yes..." In the back of her mind, she was squealing with delight; this was the happiest day of her life!

Slowly, ever so slowly, they both closed their eyes, puckered their lips, and began to lean in towards one another...

...when the bedroom door suddenly swung open, and both Nanami Kiri and Ryuuken Ishima came rushing in, livid expressions on both of their faces. They were soon followed by Ryuuken's fangirl Honoka, who was looking just as cross, and Shizu Shidou, who didn't seem very pleased with the current situation either. In fact, the moment Kanako's eyes met with hers, she immediately began fearing for her life. It was like dealing with Mariya all over again. Except this time, at least it was a girl...

In a state of fury, Ryuuken clenched tightly onto one of Matsurika's pigtails, and violently pulled her to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Ryuuken screeched loudly, "IT'S MY TURN TO SERVE MISTRESS MIYAMAE!!! YOU HAVE HER ON SATURDAYS, REMEMBER?!!!"

Matsurika shrugged apathetically, apparently back to her old self. "You snooze, you lose, bitch..."

"NO!!! I GET TO MAKE LOVE TO MISTRESS MIYAMAE TODAY!!!" Ryuuken was reluctant to give up.

Kiri, meanwhile, was sitting at Kanako's bedside and weeping loudly in an uncharacteristic manner. "WHY...WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!!" She bawled, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Honoka was standing in the corner, glaring hatefully at the tall girl, while Shizu continued to rant on and on about something, but it came out as sounding like 'blah, blah, blah'.

Kanako really didn't know what to say. 'Could this...could this really be...?'

Suddenly, Matsurika had an idea. "I know...how about we just have a massive orgy!!! That way, we can ALL have sex with Mistress Miyamae!!!"

Ryuuken thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, sounds good..."

The other girls found that to be a pretty good idea, and as they were beginning to undress, an eruption of blood burst out of Kanako's nostrils. There was panic all around as the girls were drenched in the crimson liquid. 'I...I WAS RIGHT!!!' Kanako thought happily, 'I FINALLY HAVE AN ALL-FEMALE HAREM!!! I HAVE FOUND A HEAVEN ON EARTH...!!!!'

The scent of lavender began to fill the air...snowy-white lilacs rose out of the floor...Kanako could feel her heart pounding against her chest as the naked girls began to approach her. Kanako could see everything with a single glance. It was amazing.

'If this is a dream,' Kanako thought as her body shook with ecstacy, 'Please don't wake me...'

Then, just as Ryuuken's plump, red lips pressed against her own, Kanako felt something wet and cold hit her face...

-----

-----

----

-----

----

----

-----

----

----

----

----

"WAKE UP, YOU DAMN YURI GIRL!!!"

"WAAAAAHHH!!!"

Letting out a shrill cry, Kanako sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Her face was drenched with water, which most likely had come from the now-empty bucket that Mariya Shidou held in his hands. Kanako looked around; her beloved female harem was gone.

"What...what happened?!" Kanako asked sadly, still trying to catch her breath.

Mariya scowled. "You were almost about to drown in your own blood, you pervert!!! You really need to stop lusting after girls all the time, and try having some normal dreams for once...it'd be troublesome if you ended up dying while under my care, as well..." Sighing in disappointment at his roommate's idiocy, the blonde cross-dressing boy tossed the bucket over his shoulder, and stormed off.

Kanako glanced down at her chest, and saw that her light-blue pajamas were now stained in her blood.

She sighed, burying her face in her hands. 'You just know you're going to have a bad day when you wake up after having a dream like that...' Kanako thought, her mind still reeling with images of having seen Ryuuken's womanhood...or at least, what she had imagined her womanhood would look like...


End file.
